


Through Realities and Timelines

by lyo24boi



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, DC Comics Rebirth, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Plans For The Future, Raising a Child, TimKon Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: Tim is still trying to recover his memories from before Flashpoint and so many of them are of Conner. When Conner comes to retrieve him, needing his help, they connect in a way unanticipated by the genius-level Robin.[Submission for TimKon Week 2020 | Raising a Child/Fluff/Smut theme]
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: TimKon Week





	Through Realities and Timelines

_This week? This will be good. I am going to enjoy this week, just for once. No distractions. No interruptions._ Tim guided the towel up his legs, sopping up the excess water still clinging to his body. He took a glance in the mirror as he stepped out of the shower. The light gash on his forearm had stopped bleeding, clotting up just enough under the heat. He grabbed a bandage, wrapped it, and taped it in place before walking out into his bedroom. Suddenly, another memory started intruding into his mind. He steadied himself to his bed, taking a seat and cradling his head as he rubbed at his temple.

" _Hello, Timothy." Ra's al Ghul said._

" _How can I help you, Ra's? Computer trouble?" Tim replied._

" _You should leave the humor to Richard, Timothy. He's better at it than you are. I am calling to make sure you are ready for what is about to happen."_

" _And what's about to happen?"_

" _Your punishment of course. I told you there would be a price to pay for your actions against the League of Assassins."_

" _So what? Pistols at dawn?"_

" _Clever, but no," Ra's said coldly. "The League of Assassins is my legacy. It seems only fair that I have everyone that Bruce Wayne ever loved, everything he ever built, destroyed. The Batman will have no legacy."_

" _I know you're in Gotham. If you try to start a war—"_

" _It has already begun. The first casualty has already been chosen."_

" _Ra's—" Tim tried._

" _Good luck, Detective." *click*_

"He called me 'Detective,'" Tim said aloud, eyes opening and looking down at the carpet. The memory of Batman's 'death' had already returned. The feeling of absolute loss had already washed over him _—_ he'd pulled through that one. But the hunt for Batman...he'd still forgotten that one. Until now.

" _You…" Ra's said, anger visible in his body language. "What have you done?"_

" _I realized you were playing with me," Tim said. "But this is me, refusing to play. Did you think I was going to run all around the city, desperately trying to save everyone all by myself? I'm not Batman. I have friends."_

_They had fought. Ra's was better, more rested. The Demon's Head had him cornered against an office window._

" _Even if you kill me now, I've made sure he won't be able to transfer anything to you. You've lost Ra's."_

"Well done, Detective," Tim said, repeating Ra's words. "Ah—!" His skull shot with pain.

" _Hey Ra's. How's it going?"_

"Conner was there?" Tim straightened up before falling backward onto the comforter. Beneath the towel he could feel himself stir, a light warmth shooting up his body. "Damn." He covered his eyes with his uninjured arm, taking a deep breath, trying not to think about the half-Kryptonian.

"Tim?" Dick said, knocking before opening the door. "Oh, sorry."

"What's up?" Tim said, not moving or bothering to care.

"Jason just finished with your bike. It's all good to go."

"Thanks."

"You alright?" Dick said, leaning against the door frame. He lifted his hand on his injured arm and made a thumbs up. "Having another flashback?"

"Yep. Apparently I took on the League of Assassins."

"I remember that. I caught you falling from the building across from Wayne Tower."

Tim smiled. "I...yeah I think I remember that now." He laughed. "I remember waking up to that tabloid Damian had."

"That crazy affair with Tam Fox?"

"Yep, the very same."

"You liked her."

"The boss's daughter? That would've been a disaster and PR scandal waiting to handle," Tim said.

"She's still just as—"

"Please don't."

"Foxy."

"Get out."

"Is that who you were thinking about just now," Dick teased."

"Get. Out."

Dick laughed, taking the door with him although cracking it. "Swing by the cave before you leave."

"Will do." The door closed shut and Tim took another deep breath. His erection still seemed to be staying for the duration. "Damn."

/ - | - | - \

Tim stepped down the spiral on the perimeter of the cave. Dick was sitting in the console chair, feet up and reading something on his tablet while the Bat-computer was running a facial recognition search.

"Hey, Baby Bird."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Make it quick. I've got a bus to catch."

"Yeah, yeah. So, _if_ you're feeling bored and want something to do—"

"Dick, I won't have anything there."

"—then you'd be doing me a huge favor by looking these files over." Dick was holding a small palm-sized case with a micro-SD chip in it.

"I'm taking this, and maybe on the bus ride, but that's it."

"That's why you're my best bro."

"Damian might stab you if he hears you say that," Tim said, taking the chip.

"I _did_ hear that," Damian said, his voice projecting from the Bat-computer.

"Well, you can deal with that," Tim said with a smirk. "I'm off."

"You've got your—" Dick started.

"Emergency broadcaster? Of course."

"Then have fun, Baby Bird."

"Don't do anything stupid, Big D."

Tim ascended the stairs and made for the west wing garage.

"I don't see why you can't fix _mine_ like you just fixed _his_?" Kate said, less than an inch from poking Jason in the shoulder as she jabbed her finger at him.

"I _can_ but I _won't_. Fix your own damn bike," Jason said, dropping the towel he was wiping his oily hands with so he could focus on the animated redhead in front of him.

"I'm in a hurry, _Jason!_ "

"So am I, _Kate!_ "

"I'm just gonna' grab this," Tim said, taking the key sitting on the shelf behind Red Hood. "Thanks, Jay."

"Anytime."

"Except now, apparently."

Tim took his hasty leave, finding his own bike sitting in the west curve of the driveway. He strapped his bag onto the back. Took his black and red jacket into his hands. Slipped it on over his striped, cherry-red long-sleeve shirt. He placed his red helmet on his head, mounted, and took off down the road away from Wayne Manor.

/ - | - | - \

It took him a mere 20 minutes to get inside Gotham City. Traffic was its normal weekend clustering, even for the morning. He was set to be on time. Only, when he was a mere five minutes from the parking garage, it hit him. "Shit!" he cried, hand going to his helmet.

" _And I know you'll be there to help me."_ His own voice.

"Why now?" A horn sounded behind him and Tim looked up, taking off slowly. If only he could just make it to the garage.

He didn't have any more incidents before he parked. However, his head was splitting. _It's not supposed to get like this. I don't get why this is happening, now._ He dismounted and removed his helmet. He placed it on the upside handle before unzipping his pack. He dug through it before locating his much-needed twin set of bottles: pain-killers for the _mild_ headaches he'd been getting, and 20C-Hydroxy-metabolite—the solution they'd discovered to make the memories stream in. The retreat he was going on was to help focus and organize them.

" _I was wrong. You're nothing like Batman."_

"Hnn." He winced at the pain. He walked over to the end of the parking space and put his back to the concrete, allowing himself to slide down so he could collect himself.

" _We came here because we're friends, right? You gotta' give me a reason to stick around, Robin."_

" _And thanks." "For what?" "For believing in me."_

" _I guess it's our new secret."_

"Stop."

" _I couldn't lose you, too. I tried to clone you."_

" _It's so much easier to hide this when I'm wearing a cowl."_

" _And we need to stick together. No matter what." "No matter what, Conner."_

"Just...slow down…" Tears began to roll down his face from the physical pain.

" _Bruce is alive." "I believe you."_

"Tim?" Conner rushed over to him, having landed inside the parking structure a few spaces down. "Hey, buddy, look at me."

"It hurts, Conner," he said, squeezing his head.

"I came to get you anyway, so let's go."

"Conner...Conner, wait…" Superboy grabbed the smaller boy's bag and helmet before scooping Tim into his arms. He took off from inside the structure, ignorant to any of the onlookers from down below, including Tim's retreat fellows. "I need...I need to get on that...hah."

"It's alright, just breath. Sleep if you have to. We'll be there soon."

/ - | - | - \

When Tim stirred, he could feel the heavy quilt covering him up to his chest. The smell of the fresh country air entered his nose and the smell of old-house wafted about. _I'm...Smallville._ "Dammit, Conner." He pushed himself up slowly, looking about the room. He didn't recognize it but looking out the window he recognized the back of the Kent's old house.

"Hey," Conner said, opening the old wooden door.

"Where are we? I mean…"

"You remember the old barn?"

"Mm."

"Bart helped me build it into a small cottage. Something just for me."

"Oh." Tim looked around the room more and spotted his pack and helmet. "Conner, I was in the middle of something."

"A breakdown?" Tim frowned. "Yeah, sorry. Not cool. Memory assault...or something?"

Tim made a surprised but agreeable face. "Something like that."

"Well, I need your help."

"I have a phone. _And_ a schedule. Like the trip that I was literally just about to leave on."

"Trip?"

"High Point. Meditation retreat." Conner's brow scrunched with confusion. "Get my memories in order."

"Right. Wait...really? Meditation?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm obviously not going anymore."

"Sorry." Tim simply got to his feet and walked over to his pack to get his pain-killers. "So...yeah, we...well, I need your help, but I also thought we should talk."

"Oh?"

Conner turned to the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water he'd set out for Tim earlier. "Hold on." He passed off the glass before leaving the room. No sooner did Tim swallow his pill did Conner return with a baby in his arms. "Martha's here. And Lophi's missing. And I need your help finding her."

/ - | - | - \

"It was late last night," Conner said, cradling a mostly asleep baby Martha.

Tim was looking at him, at his beard and wild hair. _Like the old days, but...not. Matured. Grown. Grown up._

"Ma had been asleep for a few hours and I was just about to turn the last light off when there was a knock at the door."

" _Can I help...you?" Conner was taken aback by the sight. It was a knight. A fully armored knight. The shimmers gave him away, though, and Conner's eyes began to redden, ready to blast him._

" _You are the one my lady referred to as Superboy." he said._

" _Your lady?"_

" _I bring a message from the House of Turquoise." He bowed and raised his hand._

_A hologram appeared in his palm, one of a young woman with orange hair and blue-green dress. He'd seen her before amongst the Gem council. "Superboy, my name is Turquoise. Before your departure from Gemworld, Amy asked a favor of me: to ensure the safety of your wife Lophi and her newborn Martha. She enlightened me to her situation, how you helped her, even cared for her. You and Amy seem to share the same light—it would seem many Earthens do. I'm sending this message to you with my most trusted and loyal vassal, Callais, to inform you that I have failed. The Gem has been sucked into a power vacuum since the fall of Dark Opal and the houses are engaged in civil war. I dispatched Callais and his men to retrieve Lophi and Martha, but only one was found. He brings to you the young one as well as a gift. Superboy...Conner...I'm sorry."_

_Callais stood upright, looking upon the dread in Conner's eyes. The knight grabbed at the rope bandoliered across his torso, pulled it over his head, and brought around a neatly swaddled baby Martha. "My best tracker is looking for her as we speak. But for now, accept my lady's apologies."_

_Conner took Marth from him and smiled down at her, mustering as much strength as he could for the babe of nearly seven months. "Hey, there," he whispered._

" _Superboy, this is a true stone of emerald." He handed Conner the amulet with the dark green stone. "It will get you around the House of Emerald's control of the great Hedge Crystal. When you are ready."_

" _I...yeah, thanks."_

" _I take my leave, then."_

" _Wait," Conner started. "Um...tell Turquoise...thank you. For upholding her promise."_

_The knight nodded, bowed, and walked off into the dark. Far near the tree line Conner could see a burst green and blue light. He was gone._

" _Let's get you settled in."_

Conner looked down at his girl and smiled with a warmth Tim was unfamiliar with. The brawn in Young Justice was more like Bart than he was Tim: playful, chatty, straightforward, simple. That's how he had always been, at least. This Conner. This Conner was different. He was normal. Tim envied that for a split moment, until Conner looked up at him and saw his soft expression. "Do you wanna' hold her?"

"M-Me? I...no. No she's...she looks comfortable with you."

The taller boy nodded and looked back down at her.

"We're going to find her, Conner. I promise."

" _Because I'm going to be here to make sure."_

"Nng."

"Another one?"

"Yeah," Tim said, rubbing at his temple. "I...we weren't just Young Justice together. We were—"

"Titans," Conner said, beaming at him.

"I'm glad you're back."

"So am I."

/ - | - | - \

Martha sat happily in her highchair next to Tim as Conner finished making them lunch. "I guess I should give the team a ring after lunch," Tim said.

"Tomorrow."

"Don't we need to rush back to Gemworld?"

"Time moves differently there," Conner said, walking around the counter with two plates to join his best friend and daughter. "If we go back tomorrow morning, it'd be like five minutes had passed there."

"Really?"

"I think so." Tim made a face at him. "Besides, we need to talk." Tim's face scrambled again, looking concerned. "Sorry…I think we need to talk. That's...yeah."

"What about?"

"I remember."

"Huh?" Tim knew what he meant. His heartbeat began to speed up.

"Everyone else lost their memories. You more than others. But I didn't. I didn't need a rebirth. I never forgot."

"Conner…"

"And I know you already remembered that memory."

Tim's look of embarrassment turned to dumbfound. "What—"

"We'd just gotten back from Earth 3."

" _She's gonna' be alright, Tim," Impulse said._

" _I know," Robin said, watching Zatana and Madame Xanadu work on healing Spoiler's internal wound._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _You didn't mean it, Bart. You thought she was one of them." Tim recalled the fight with their Young Justice alternatives. With the evil Drake, Luthor-El, Amaxon Thunder, and the rest._

" _Still."_

" _It's okay."_

_Tim turned to head outside the Hall of Justice. "How're the memories coming?"_

_The former Red Robin shrugged. "Still a mystery. Scattered. None of it's clear to me when they happened. It's like I'm me now, all of me, but just with missing time."_

" _Now don't take it from the ADHD speedster, but maybe you just try meditating. At least until they crack something more with it."_

" _Wouldn't hurt."_

_The door opened to the viewing room, the rest of Young Justice piling in, followed by his older brother. "Hey," Nightwing said._

" _Hey," Tim replied._

" _They told me she's gonna' be alright."_

" _I didn't have any doubt." Tim and Bart exchanged a look and the future Flash smiled warmly at him._

" _So, from one memory-impaired Wayne to another, what's the deal with the costume?" Dick said._

" _She said it's the Spoiler mantle. I don't have that one back, yet, but I do remember her in it. A lot. She went back and forth between it Batgirl and...heh...believe it or not she was Robin for a brief time after I quit."_

" _You're kidding me."_

" _Damian isn't 'Number Four.'"_

" _I'd say that explains his moods, but I'm pretty sure he's always been that way."_

" _That we can agree on," Tim said. He turned to look at his girlfriend, and then back around the room before he winced. "Nngh...damn…" He rubbed at his temple, a conversation reciting through his brain. "Oh," Tim simply muttered._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Nothing." Tim refused to look around the room. Refused to look at her. Or especially at him._

"I knew instantly that you remembered. That was the moment. There was a split second your eyes bulged. Your heartbeat began to race. Your body temperature began to rise, and I could...I could smell your pheromones change."

"I…" Tim began. He stared at his sandwich, untouched as Conner recounted the end of their time on Earth 3. "Sorry." Tim got up and left the room, finding himself outside on the front porch. His vision tunneled, oblivious to the sound of Ma Kent's radio as she gardened on the side of the house.

/ - | - | - \

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Conner said, coming outside after an hour.

"You didn't," Tim said. "I've been uncomfortable around you since I remembered."

"Explains the ghosting."

"Yeah." Conner took a seat next to Tim. "I'm so screwed up right now."

"Heard that one before," Conner said. Tim smiled, his brain registering their time in Paris, in Luthor's old lab.

"It's not been easy dealing with this. These memories. These feelings."

"You're a Bat...of course it's not."

"And how old are you again?" Tim teased.

"Six or seven," Conner cheeked, leaning over and bumping into Tim's shoulder. They laughed before Tim looked even further away from his friend. "Is that why you and Steph broke up?"

"That's a loaded question." Tim looked Conner finally, only briefly. "Yes. No. It was both of us. We've both been hindered by whatever it is that's keeping us from our memories and, well, now that they're coming back, we both remember the bad times. The lying. The fights about her recklessness. My frustration with her and Batman's relationship. Faking her death. Not believing me about Batman. Her vengeance streak against her father, although that one...well, you get the point. We need time. Time to get away from each other so we can sort things out. Sort out our heads."

"So you're on a break?"

"No. We're done for now. She wanted a break, but she didn't fight me that hard when I broke things off. I have too much of my own baggage to sift through. My father. Batman. Dick. Jason. Damian. I mean, I'm not in the darkness like I was before after Batman disappeared in time, not even close. But I still haven't really forgiven Dick for not believing me."

"I can see that."

"I'll get over it. It's just fresh...in a way." Tim looked at his best friend. "And of course there's you."

"Yeah. Me."

" _How you holding up?" Cassie said. "Okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine," Conner replied._

" _Pretty crazy night. To think I actually thought that buzz cut used to be cool on you."_

" _Don't start," Conner said, sharing a laugh with his recent ex-girlfriend._

" _Okay over there, Tim?" Cassie yelled, seeing Red Robin standing alone in front of the elevated entrances of Titans Tower._

" _Hm?" Tim began. "Oh, yeah I'm good."_

" _We're going in," Garfield said, his hand entangled with Raven's. The dark daughter of Trigon simply shook her head, smiling embarrassedly as her green teammate led her inside._

" _Sounds like a plan. I'm starving," Conner said._

" _And we reek," Bart said._

_The Titans shuffled inside from their fight with Superboy-Prime and the rest. They each made their way to their own quarters, except for Beast Boy and Raven, or for Rose, who had stormed off away from the Tower. Conner had no sooner closed his door and reached for his black and red Superboy-tee when a knock came._

" _Oh, hey Tim."_

" _Got a sec?" Red Robin said, his cowl pulled down to reveal his still-uncut lengthy hair._

" _Couldn't wait?"_

" _I figured none of the others would be available to eavesdrop. Plus, I've got a dampener up just in case."_

" _You're serious?" Conner said, x-raying the hall. Attached in the middle of the wall was a round black device resembling a fire-alarm. He looked at Tim, who in turn looked deadly serious. "Okay, yeah. What's going on? Is it okay if I—" Conner had reached for the bottom of his shirt, hoping to at least get ready for his shower._

" _I wouldn't, not with what I'm about to say." Conner looked up at him, deeply confused. "I've known for a while and for one reason or another have sat on telling you this. I mean, you died, Bruce seemingly died, Blackest Night happened… Reasons. And more personal ones I guess, which, once I tell you what I'm going to tell you, you can use your imagination."_

" _Tim? What are you actually trying to say?"_

" _Sorry. I'm doing this wrong. I'm...this is not my normal frequency. Conner, I...I knew this before you died, but when you did I knew without a doubt. You're the only one I've lost who's ever driven me mad. Criminally mad. I'm...what I'm trying to get at because I'm stalling, and this may seem left field and I've been wanting to tell you for so long—"_

" _And here's another Bart-tangent."_

" _Conner, I love you."_

 _Conner froze. He blinked, knowing what Tim meant. He wasn't saying he loved him as a friend. Or as a brother. Tim doesn't babble. But_ that _would make him babble. A confession. "I...Tim?"_

" _I needed you to know. You died before I could tell you the last time. And then things happened, things that got in the way of this conversation, and now you faced off against the guy who killed you last time. And you almost died right before that. So, I'm telling you now. It's time. And I...I don't expect anything. I'm going to go back to my room; leave you with your thoughts. We can talk later if you want. But, you're my best friend and I never want that to change."_

" _Me neither."_

_Tim smiled, his business-like tone diminishing. "Cool. Um...yeah."_

" _Can I…" Conner tried. "Tim, are you…"_

" _No," Tim said. "Just you."_

"Just me," Conner said, looking at the embarrassed form of his best friend.

"Yeah, just you," Tim said.

"Tim?"

"Hm?" When Conner didn't answer, the shorter boy turned to see the half-Kryptonian smiling at him. As he opened his mouth to speak, Conner leaned over and pushed his forward against Tim's.

"Just you," Conner said before angling to kiss him.

/ - | - | - \

Tim was lost in the warmth and softness of Conner's lips. Even when Conner began their awkward conversation Tim never once considered the half-Kryptonian would reciprocate anything. As a genius, he'd beat himself up in the future. For now, though, locking lips and engaging in a tongue war with his extremely hot best friend was enough.

*Bark!*

Conner pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "Damn Krypto," Conner said with a laugh.

"Conner…"

"Mm. More later, Wonder Boy."

"Yeah." Tim smiled. He smiled wide, his eyes closed, his forehead resting just right against the other boy's, angled just such that their noses were touching and they could the other's breath.

"Good afternoon, boys." They both broke apart and turned to see Ma Kent some few yards away.

"Hey, Ma," Conner said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I've got pie just out of the oven. Ah, Timothy, I haven't seen you in years."

"Hey, Ma," Tim said, smiling at the elder woman.

"Would you boys care to come over for a slice?"

"Sure. Um...I've got a surprise for you, too," Conner said. "We'll be right over."

"It'll get cold," Ma Kent said before walking back to the main house.

"Be right there!" When she got far enough away Conner rushed forward and kissed Tim firm and wet before getting up and heading inside.

Tim took a moment to sync with reality. Eventually he got up and walked inside, finding Conner preparing baby Martha for a ride in the frontal baby-carrier.

"So, I've had a long time to contemplate things. Working in the fields 24/7, maybe 365 does that to you."

"Yeah."

"You told me back then that you figured things out before I died. So that means, given how old we were, I'm guessing it was after we joined Teen Titans. Maybe after Brother Blood?"

"You're smarter than you look," Tim said, smiling cheekily.

"Don't you know it," Conner said with a knowing smirk. He lifted Martha and strapped her to his chest. "Shall we?"

"Yeah."

"I like that on you, by the way."

"Hm?"

"That shirt. It's kinda' Robin but...not?"

"Too soon for open flattery," Tim said, cheeks reddening as they walked.

"So I can't say that you're an amazing kisser and I can't wait to do it again?"

"Conner…" Tim groaned, looking the other direction.

"Yeah, this feels right."

"Shit." Despite the butterflies taking over and crawling under his skin, Tim reached out and grabbed Conner's hand, tangling their fingers together.

/ - | - | - \

"I can smell the smoke, Tim," Conner said as they walked up the stairs of the cottage.

"It's nothing," Tim replied, shamelessly watching Conner's ass in front of them as they climbed.

"All cards. Honestly. Forwardness."

"Okay _Superman,_ " Tim groaned. "I...I have to ask. You know me."

"I do. Light-years a minute. That's why you figured things out when you were 14 and I had to wait for you to tell me." Conner looked back at him with a huge cheshire grin.

Tim simply stuck his tongue out at him. "Get used to that."

"You were almost always my team lead so…"

"Just...shut up."

"Aye, aye, captain."

Tim punched Conner in the shoulder, earning a laugh from the taller boy. "I wanted to know where you stand with Cassie and Lophi. You've talked a little about Lophi, or rather _Bart has_ , but I wanted to hear it from you."

Conner started on collapsing the crib, Tim following suit. "Um, well, Cassie and I talked already."

"Really? When?"

"The weekend after we got back from Earth 3. She was concerned, maybe jealous that something was going on between Amy and I. There wasn't. You know that. The team knows that. But Cassie, I guess seeing me again…"

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No. Yes? Most of it's just that I respect her. A lot. The strength she finds to keep finding is a wonder to me. As it were, that's something I like about you, too."

Tim blushed again and looked away. "Sorry, I don't deal with flattery very well. Compliments make me feel weird."

Conner put the crib down and looked at the dark brunette. "Can I be blunt?"

"You've never had to ask before," Tim said with a smirk.

"Oh, we'll return to that, but, I just wanna' say...this is gonna' sound...let me finish before you jump on me." Tim reddened. "Not what...okay, we're also revisiting _that_ , too."

"Conner—"

"Tim, you...you have a comparison complex." Tim's smirk dropped. "I told you, let me finish. You have three brothers, all Robins, and your dad is Batman. Bruce Wayne _and_ Batman. You're hyper analytical, you're without a doubt the smartest person I know, but you're an introvert who has a lot of tendencies for guilt. I think compliments make you feel weird because you never get them and you don't think you deserve them. And, Tim, before you get lost in yourself or hit me because you think I'm an asshole, I wanna' tell you that you deserve all the compliments in the world. I never got to say it before, but, I love you, too."

Tim felt everything move into his sinuses, the entire sensation tingling and flaring. His face was hot. His heart was beating fast. He could barely see in front of him.

"I told you, time in the fields."

"Shut up," Tim said, stepping around the crib and rushing forward to collide their bodies together from waists to lips. Their arms wrapped around each other, Tim's around his neck and Conner's around his ribs.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Conner said, moving his hands to Tim's ass and lifting him up. Tim let him, pushing the side of his face against Conner's, all smiles as he wrapped his legs around him. The half-Kryptonian turned them so he had the shorter Wayne against the wall, finding his lips again. Tim could feel him. Feel everything. The strength. The restraint. The desire. The aching. He could feel it against his own and Tim was powerless except to push back. "Fuck, Tim…" Conner gasped.

"Yeah…"

"You have no...wait, yeah, you do...but...but we can't...not yet…"

"I know," Tim breathed. "Dinner."

"Dinner."

"You should let me down. She's expecting us."

"Nnn...nuh uh. I'm flying us over."

"But Conner, the crib," Tim said, feeling the taller boy give his own little thrust into him.

"Tactile Telekinesis, Rob," Conner said cheekily, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Jeez, I did _not_ miss that."

"You love it."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go."

Conner pecked Tim's lips before opening the bedroom window. Just like he said, he took flight with Tim in his arms and the folded crib following as if on its own. He landed gracefully in front of the main Kent house, letting Tim down although keeping his arm around him so his hand was on his back.

"Before we...before we go in. We never really finished what we were talking about."

"Hm, I guess we didn't." The half-Kryptonian took half a step back. "So, Cassie and I are done. She knows that and I've known that for a while. And Lophi, well, Lophi and I were two strangers who needed each other. And I won't lie to you, we felt things for each other for fleeting moments. Indulged in them a few times. But, she knew I didn't belong there. And she knew I wasn't going to stay there because she knew my heart was elsewhere. And if it's not clear, I like you. I choose you."

"Okay, okay," Tim said, blushing but unable to stop the smile.

"So, tomorrow, when we convene Young Justice and go off to find Lophi, we're going off to save the mother of my child, not 'my wife.' 'Kay?"

"Okay. Good." Tim stepped that half step forward and kissed him. "Let's go in then."

/ - | - | - \

The bedroom door to the larger bedroom burst open. It hit the wall and bounced back, hitting Conner in the shoulder before he kicked it closed with the heel of his foot. He was too preoccupied to notice it, doing his damnedest to race Tim in unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Their lips were locked and their noses were exhaling in shots of hot air. Superboy was faster and he yanked off the yellow and red garment. Tim looked him over, grazing his body clad in blue jeans and a tight, form-fitting grey wife-beater. Drake's nose twitched with a flare of his nostrils despite his breath hitching. Conner smirked and moved to remove the top.

"No, let me," Tim said. He stepped forward and Conner lifted his arms as the other boy dragged it upward. He let his hands glide down the half-Kryptonian's torso, getting a feel for his inhumanly defined pecs and abdomen. "Wow…"

"Yeah?"

"Conner, you're...I can't even articulate it. Just, perfect. Like I remember. Maybe even more. Those damn fields."

Conner laughed. "Damn fields." Tim looked up to see Conner's blue eyes looking right at him. "What do you remember?

"You were swimming in the Tower. We were still getting a feel for the place. Acclimating to our new home. You had a lot on your mind. I snuck up on you. 'Why do you do that?' you asked me."

"'Do what, Superboy?'" Tim laughed. "A lifetime and an extra life ago," Conner said.

"Yeah," Tim said, his smile fading.

"Now you," Conner said, seeing his words affect him. He reached for Tim's cherry-red striped shirt and Tim stopped him. "Let you?"

The dark brunette nodded, smiling at him again albeit more devilishly. Tim stepped back, letting his legs find the edge of the bed. He started at his shoes, tugging them off with the ties still intact. His black socks followed. Conner watched intently as Tim moved to his jeans buttons. In one fluid motion he tugged and all four came undone, revealing his bulge pushing at the top of his underwear. Slowly, maintaining contact with the taller boy, he pushed his jeans down and pulled at the pants legs to get them completely off.

Throwing them off to the side, he laid back and propped himself up with his elbows; he stared into Conner's eyes, daring him. "C'mon, Clone Boy."

Conner let a devious smirk stretch across his face before he rushed forward and clambered on top of Tim. He grabbed the back of Drake's thigh and hitched his leg up as he pressed down on him. He took his mouth against his own and didn't stop as he ground down into him. Tim could only pull them tighter together. He ran his hand through the other's hair, resting it on the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. He wanted more. He wanted more of what he wanted for so long. He didn't want to let it go now that he had it.

"Look at you," Conner said after pulling away.

"Don't stop."

"Mm." Conner dipped down to suck at his neck.

"Hah-Conner…" Tim gasped, the feel of that warm, slick tongue prodding at his skin combined with the scruff rubbing against it driving him wild.

The taller boy let go of the shorter's leg, gliding his hand upward until it was under the hem of Tim's shirt. Flattening his palm, he pushed it up over Tim's defined muscles, letting their skin drag together until he found the base of Tim's neck. He cupped it firmly, pushing up before pulling his hand down.

"Hngh."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Conner repeated the motion, never actually choking him. The warmth, that was what he was after. The power over him, that was what he wanted. "I want this off. Wanna' see you," he said as he kissed up his neck and along his jaw.

"Do it."

Conner sat up, taking Tim with him before taking the hem of his long-sleeve shirt and pulling up. Tim laughed when the shirt got caught around his neck, Conner tugging and pulling before it came loose. Like Tim, he took in the other's body. His pupils dilated.

Tim blushed. "What?"

"A compliment came to mind."

Tim rolled his eyes, now in Conner's lap.

"You're beautiful." Tim looked away. "I'm always going to think so. So just accept it." He placed his hands on Drake's back and pulled him forward. "Kiss me stupid."

"Mm." Tim acquiesced and once again they were locked together. Tim's hand found its way to the back of Conner's neck again, while the other grabbed at his shoulder. Conner pulled him steadier into his lap, letting his hands slip lower to his waist. The half-Kryptonian ground upward, his trapped erection strained in the denim. "Nngh." Conner slid his hands lower. "What're you doing?"

"Getting a feel," Conner said, dragging the back of Tim's black boxer-trunks down so they were caught under his cheeks. "Holy cow, Tim," he said, grabbing at his hair-dusted cheeks. "You're so perfect." He pulled at Tim to lean upward, grabbing at his ass firmly with both hands.

"Conner…"

He squeezed. He pulled Tim against him so his chest was up by his face. "I've seen it before in your tights. But like this...oh man." Conner and Tim were both blushing now. Tim steadied himself by grabbing Conner's shoulder; he couldn't help but look down to see the top of the taller boy's crack. He knew why Conner was insatiable. He wanted it, too.

The young Kent finally appeased him. He moved his hand closer, deeper until his middle finger grazed Tim's hole. "Hah!"

"Wanna' hear you more." Conner teased it, flicking the tip against the puckered skin.

"Hnh...hnh…"

Conner pulled his hand away, only to wrap his arm around Tim so he could suck on his own digit. He returned it and slowly started to press inside the other boy.

"Fuck, Conner…"

"Relax, Little Bird."

"Your finger...it's thick…"

"Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah." Conner wiggled his finger, earning a groan from the dark brunette. He curled his finger and Tim gasped. "Fuck!"

"You like that?"

"That was…"

"Here, lie back." Superboy eased him down and dragged that final black article off of him, the leg getting caught around his ankle. Conner took a moment to look over Tim's very proud erection. "Wow. Okay."

"Conner…"

"Yep. On it." The half-Kryptonian moved to lay down next to the other boy. He leaned up though, catching a glimpse of the other's dick pointing right at him. "Here, spread your legs." He leaned over and kissed the shorter boy, moving his hand to give Tim a couple test jerks before moving further down. He slipped his finger back in.

"Hah...Conner…"

"Just let me."

"You."

"Me." Conner started to work him, pushing his middle finger in and out of him, finding a rhythm as Drake couldn't help but move his hips. The raven-haired boy leaned down and licked at Tim's nipple, earning a moan from the boy under him. He licked and nipped. Pushed and pulled. Tim was all mewls and groans and moans. And then Conner took his hand away. And once again he took his finger into his mouth, his ring finger, breathing in the smell of Tim along his other. He bit at Tim's nipple just as he returned his hand and pushed those slickened digits inside.

"Conner, I—ahn—ahhhh…!"

"I missed you so bad, Tim." It took two curls into Tim's prostate before he was a mess. He clenched hard around Conner's fingers, not letting them go. He splashed a glob of cum on Conner's cheek, the taller boy watching up close as he came. When Tim finally came down, the raven-haired boy removed his fingers and moved up to kiss the other boy's cheek. "You're amazing."

"I can't believe we...I…"

"Yeah," Superboy said. "I'm gonna' have fun wrecking you in the future."

Tim laughed, his blush creeping in. "That felt amazing."

"I'm glad." Conner leaned over and kissed Tim's lips, the former Robin bringing his hand to the back of his neck again. After a short tongue-duel, Tim pulled back, smiling up at him.

"It's your turn."

"Mine?"

"Yeah. I wanna'..." Tim reached down and grabbed the massive erection outlined in Conner's jeans. "Just you."

"Just me.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Some parts of the flashback dialogue are taken directly from the Teen Titans comics themselves. The entirety of this work was inspired by the Teen Titans 3 comics, published and collected from 2003 - 2011, as well as the Red Robin comics that followed and coincided. Please view the following for any direct pulls from the comics. I also included my favorite TimKon artist in here, who doesn’t want shares but I needed to source the inspiration anyway.
> 
> Bendis, Brian Michael, et al. Young Justice: Gemworld. Vol. 1, ser. 2, DC Comics, 2019.
> 
> Bendis, Brian Michael, et al. Young Justice: Lost in the Multiverse. Vol. 2, ser. 2, DC Comics, 2019.
> 
> Johns, Geoff, et al. Superboy: The Boy of Steel. DC Comics, 2010.
> 
> Johns, Geoff, et al. Teen Titans: A Kid's Game. Vol. 1, ser. 3, DC Comics, 2004.
> 
> Johns, Geoff, et al. Teen Titans: The Future Is Now. Vol. 4, ser. 3, DC Comics, 2004.
> 
> Krul, J. T., et al. Teen Titans: Prime of Life. Vol. 15, ser. 3, DC Comics, 2012.
> 
> Krul, J. T., et al. Teen Titans: Team Building. Vol. 14, ser. 3, DC Comics, 2011.
> 
> Peachy, Ryri. “KonTim Log 05-20.” Pixiv, 8 Apr. 2019, i.pximg.net/img-original/img/2019/04/08/17/38/06/74107995_p19.jpg.
> 
> Peachy, Ryri. “KonTim Log 06-06.” Pixiv, 20 May 2019, i.pximg.net/img-original/img/2019/05/20/15/01/21/74819023_p5.jpg.
> 
> Peachy, Ryri. “KonTim Log 06-13.” Pixiv, 20 May 2019, i.pximg.net/img-original/img/2019/05/20/15/01/21/74819023_p12.jpg.
> 
> Peachy, Ryri. “KonTim Log 07-01.” Pixiv, 30 June 2019, i.pximg.net/img-original/img/2019/07/01/05/38/32/75496200_p0.jpg.
> 
> Peachy, Ryri. “KonTim Log 08-19.” Pixiv, 3 Aug. 2019, i.pximg.net/img-original/img/2019/08/04/03/13/09/76064961_p18.jpg.
> 
> Peachy, Ryri. “TimKon 01.” Tumblr.Ryripeachy, 8 June 2019, https://66.media.tumblr.com/acfc776ddcccede394ec5005c05230e1/tumblr_pss96yZ3kQ1y6jtsso1_1280.jpg
> 
> Yost, Christopher, et al. Red Robin: Collision. Vol. 2, ser. 1, DC Comics, 2010.
> 
> Yost, Christopher, et al. Red Robin: The Grail. Vol. 1, ser. 1, DC Comics, 2010.


End file.
